1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to shims for cable clamps, and more particularly, to improvements in such shims.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1A, 1B, 1C show pictorially, a prior art type shim used for cable clamps, wherein a sleeve 1, fits over a cable 3, with a wedge 2 disposed within the clamp to clamp the cable 3 to the clamp. The wedge 2 is moved, e.g. in the direction of arrow 10, by suspending ring 5 and attached wire 4. Between cable 3 and wedge 2 is disposed a shim 6, which has a longitudinal slit 6C through which sleeve is is fitted. One of the longitudinal edges, e.g. edge 11, of shim 6 is disposed , in this prior art device, to be outwardly disposed, as shown, so that when the human operator grips the clamp, edge 11 tends to come in contact with the palm of the operator and often causes cuts and injury thereto (see FIG. 1C)
Thus, the prior art shim arrangement leaves much to be desired, and is in fact, dangerous to worker safety and needs improvement.